


The First Time

by Barrettxweed



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, First Time, Other, i love them, the prom musical - Freeform, these soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrettxweed/pseuds/Barrettxweed
Summary: Emma and Alyssa have been together for half a year and although the circumstances aren’t ideal, they couldn’t be happier. They’re both ready to take their relationship to the next level... they think.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic i’m publishing so go easy on me. i’ve never really done this before i just love these two and i felt i needed to write about them. this heavily based on an episode of one day at a time! i hope you enjoy and sorry if this sucks lol  
> see end for more notes!

Emma lay awake in her bed over thinking the events that happened earlier that day. She knew eventually she had to fall asleep, but she couldn’t stop replaying the conversation she And alyssa had. It all started when they got home from school and Emma knowingly let the door close as she and Alyssa made their way up to her bedroom. Emma’s grandma had a strict “Keep the door open while your girlfriends here or you won’t want to deal with the consequences” rule that Emma always had to obey. But lately her grandma was taking the late shifts at work so as long as they remembered to open the door before she got home then why not close it every now and then?   
The two girls started off studying for their physics midterm, but that didn’t last long and before Emma knew it, Alyssa was on top of her and their text books were pushed off the bed, long gone. When they first started dating just kissing each other seemed nerve racking for them, but now they just can’t seem to ever stop making out so needless to say they’ve gotten quite comfortable. Not that either of them were complaining.  
“we... should... be studying...” Emma said in between kisses. Alyssa didn’t acknowledge her girlfriend's words but instead pressed another quick kiss against her lips.   
“c’mon Em, we never get enough time alone, don’t you want to enjoy ourselves for just a little?” alyssa smirked.  
Emma playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but she knew Alyssa needed a break so she caved.   
“you’re right.”   
“that’s more like it” Alyssa giggled   
Their lips met again, this time with a more assertive touch, with a well known smirk from Alyssa and a long established debate with their tongues against each other. Getting so caught up in the feeling of each other’s lip against their own, both girls were caught completely by surprise when they heard Emma’s bedroom door burst open. When they saw it was Emma’s grandma Alyssa immediately whipped off Emma and looked like a deer in the headlights.  
“well now what do we have here?” Emma’s grandmother gasped sarcastically while pointing at the door and giving the girls an overdramatic look of shock.   
Emma and Alyssa stayed silent for a few seconds while Emma tried to think of her best excuse.   
“grandma i thought you were working the late shift? Also are you using some different moisturizer for your skin cause you look great!” Emma said, breaking the silence and trying her best to put on an innocent smile. Betsy wasn’t dumb though, and Emma knew that and not even Alyssa was pretending to buy this act Emma was selling.   
“that’s enough young lady, don’t try to distract me from the fact that you know this door stays open when Alyssa is here.” Betsy said looking at Alyssa, who gave a nervous smile.   
“Yes ma’am” Emma sighs.   
“good. dinner will be ready at six try not to swallow each other before then.”   
Betsy leads her way out of the room and Emma rolled her eyes while sitting up on the bed.   
“Why don’t we go to your house?” Emma suggests.   
Alyssa looked at her girlfriend like she had six heads.  
“babe if my mom ever found us making out in her house I think she would actually have a heart attack.” Alyssa stressed.  
“and that’s so bad, why?” is Emma asked jokingly. Alyssa gasped and hit her girlfriend lightly on the arm.   
“ouch, oh no i’ve been injured.” Emma said holding her arm. clearly being overdramatic, Alyssa playfully rolled her eyes.  
“the only way to heal me, is with true loves kiss” Emma said looking at Alyssa with her puppy dog eyes.   
“guess you’ll have to suffer, Nolan” Alyssa smirked.   
Emma let out a deep sigh and fell hopelessly back onto her bed. The two girls have recently been getting more comfortable with their make-out sessions and craved more after each one. While Alyssa and Emma are kissing each other everything almost feels alright, pretending they have the apple pie life and relationship. Their time was very precious together and both of them knew they were ready for more, well they thought.   
“look alyssa, i’ve been thinking a lot...” Emma began as she took her girlfriend's hands into her own.   
alyssa immediately looked at her with her eyes widen and mouth slightly opened.  
“oh my god are you breaking up with me? fine i’ll kiss you, Jesus Christ.” alyssa panics.   
“what? no! alyssa i will never break up with you.” Emma chuckles and Alyssa instantly calms herself down.   
“Alyssa i... i love you”   
“and i love you Emma, but you already knew that”  
A smile appears on Emma’s face and she stares at Alyssa for a moment of two. Without thinking she places a short but tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips but breaks it after a few seconds.  
“I want to show you how much I love you, is what I’m trying to get at” Emma blurted out nervously.   
“babe you do that every day by just being yourself” Alyssa smiled.  
While Emma did adore her girlfriend and her cheesiness, she could sometimes be oblivious.   
“alyssa, darling, what i’m trying to say is that... i think i’m ready for just more than our delightful make out sessions on my bed and sometimes fiddling with your bra strap in the band closet” Emma explained being more nervous than she’s ever been in her life, waiting for a girlfriend's response.   
all Alyssa could was bite her lip and look down at her lap. after a few seconds of thinking and watching Emma shake her leg profusely, Alyssa in that moment decided she was ready. her mother always scared her with the idea of sex, when she was only fourteen, she was warned about teen pregnancy and all the things you give up when you lose your virginity. she was told that if she was ever caught having sex before she was married, that she would go to hell and never be forgiven by her mother or God. but while her dad was still around, he told her it’s something you do with someone you love and it’s just another way to express your love for someone. and Alyssa does love Emma. Maybe as much as Emma loves her. Maybe more, if that’s even possible. She couldn’t run from every part of life her warned her about, she just had to live and experience all of it. Maybe this was her first step.   
“i’m ready too. i’m ready to give myself to you, Emma Nolan.”   
Alyssa spoke, after several moments of ongoing silence.   
“are you sure?” Emma responded.  
“yes! and enthusiastic yes!” Alyssa practically screamed.   
“babe it makes me beyond happy, that you can trust me to take this big step in our relationship.” Emma said softly.  
“i love you Emma, and if I’m doing this with anybody, it has to be you.”   
“i feel the same way” Emma smiled  
“so when do you want to... ya know” Alyssa muttered.   
“Well dinners going to be ready in like 10 minutes, but if you wanna be quick..” Emma  
joked.   
“shut up, come on I want this to be special.” Alyssa said.   
“Well my grandma is staying at my aunts this Saturday, which means i’ll have the house all to myself...” Emma smirked.   
“oh count me in, i can’t wait to show you just how much I love you.” Alyssa whispered, closing the gap between with a slow and soft kiss. 

Emma couldn’t even fool herself into thinking she was completely ready, but she loved Alyssa and knew deep down this was something they both wanted. This was all still new to both of them, both quite inexperienced, but they trusted each other blindly, and wanted to explore this all together. She eventually got herself to fall asleep, but not before thinking of every bad thing that could happen between them. 

 

before either girl knew it, Saturday rolled around real quick and it was almost time for Alyssa to come knocking on her girlfriend's front door. but this time not being greeted by Betsy nolan herself, but by her beautiful girlfriend. Alyssa’s mother was the last of her worries because she knew she was already fast asleep, probably dreaming about how she could make her daughter's life more miserable.   
it was around nine o’clock when Emma heard the doorbell ring and she quickly fixed her hair and quickly looked in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t anything in her teeth. In all honestly, she was a nervous wreck. Her biggest fear was hurting Alyssa and she didn’t want this night to ruin anything. Emma wore a pair of leggings, and an oversized t shirt, she didn’t have a clue on what exactly to wear for this kind of thing. besides there was no book to tell her or any mom to give her advice. She took a deep breath before opening the door. immediately her jaw dropped when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend standing on her front porch in a pair of extremely short shorts and a crop top that she must have bought behind her mothers back. She didn’t look like the sweet and innocent Alyssa that Emma fell for but she wasn’t complaining because she thought Alyssa looked beautiful no matter what.   
“wow... Alyssa you look... hot” Emma shuttered.   
“is it too much?” Alyssa asked while looking down at her outfit with concern.   
“no, you look great!” Emma reassured her.   
“i just want you to know how happy I am, that you’re the first person i’m doing this with” Emma said still clearly drooling over her girlfriend.  
“and i just want you to know that you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever met and i’m so glad you’re the first person i’m doing this with you too.” Alyssa said biting her lip.   
“aww babe... i lied to my grandma and you’re wearing that outfit, you’re gonna get some.” Emma said.   
Alyssa nodded with a smile while Emma kept checking her out, not even trying to be subtle.   
Eventually, Emma’s was brought back down to earth and awkwardly opened the door more so her girlfriend could enter her house.  
“after you” Emma said shyly.   
Alyssa gave her a soft smile and made her way up to her girlfriend's bedroom. Emma was quick to follow her and closed the door after them.   
“so do you just wanna...”   
and before Emma could finish her thought, Alyssa pressed her up against her bedroom door and kissed her with all the passion in the world, and this time, when Alyssa’s tongue pressed against her, she parted her lips, letting out a soft sound when Alyssa’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Emma hesitantly moved her tongue as well, gaining a little more courage when Alyssa let out a satisfying sound. While Alyssa’s mouth began to travel onto Emma’s neck, Emma moaned at the new sensation, which only seemed to encourage Alyssa. Emma began taking the lead and tugging at the hem of Alyssa’s shirt. Alyssa got the hint and lifted her arms, allowing Emma to pull her shirt off, revealing the black lace bra underneath that made Emma’s head spin. It was that moment that Emma realized this was all so real, that this was really happening and someone was going to see her fully naked and take her virginity. what if Alyssa didn’t like her body or if she failed and fulfilling her needs? what if this ruined everything? Emma’s thoughts were getting louder and louder as Alyssa placed kisses to her neck. Emma pulled away from her girlfriend roughly and began breathing heavily and shaking with fear.   
“Em? Emma, look at me, okay? you’re alright. You’re safe. Just... just breath.”   
After shaking and letting a few tears slip from her eyes, Emma looks up at Alyssa who looks at her with equal concern.   
“do you wanna talk?” Alyssa whispered.   
“yeah but you might need to put your shirt back on for me to concentrate” Emma said letting out a light laugh.   
Alyssa chuckled and found her shirt that was lost on the floor and slipped it back on while Emma made her way over to the bed.   
Alyssa sat next to her girlfriend and grabbed her hands and waited till she was ready to speak.   
“maybe i wasn’t as ready as I thought I was.”   
Emma nervously chuckled. Alyssa didn’t want to say anything until she knew Emma got everything out.   
“i started thinking, what if i suck at this? and what if this ruins everything and we can never come back from it?”   
“Emma, there’s no need to put so much pressure on this, if you’re not ready you’re just simply not ready and you don’t need an excuse. we can do it next week, next month, we can never do it if that’s what you want cause no matter what, i love you.” Alyssa said looking deep into her girlfriends eyes.   
Emma’s heart completed melted. how could she be dating someone so caring and understanding? her feelings for Alyssa went so deep it scared her but it was a good kind of scary.   
“i love you too.” Emma simply replied with the biggest smile on her face.   
“we don’t have to do anything you don’t want” Alyssa reassured.   
“i know, it’s not that. it’s just, i never thought i’d be able to have this... have you” Emma whispered.   
“well you do and i’ll always be here for you.”   
after moments of them just staring at each other with the most loving eyes, Emma knew Alyssa was the one.   
“okay i think i’m ready to do this now.” Emma said letting out a big sigh.  
“do wha-“ Alyssa began to speak before Emma placed her lips against hers. the feeling of Alyssa’s soft lips were so addictive, she couldn’t wait to explore every part of her. 

the rest of that night became kind of a blur, but neither girl will ever forget, the moaning, the gasping, the shivering and the feeling of each others bare backs from that night. They will never forget the pleasure they both felt that night. 

 

They woke up the next morning in Emma’s bed completely naked, and on cloud nine. Alyssa rolled onto her side to see Emma next to her and she placed a soft kiss to her nose.   
“good morning sexy, how are you feeling?”   
“is sore the correct answer?” Emma chuckled.   
Alyssa smiled and kissed her girlfriend again, this time on the lips.   
“i suggest we do that more often” Alyssa said softly. Emma snorted, brushing Alyssa’s hair out of her beautiful brown eyes and smiling tenderly.   
“you can count on it”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so if you liked this uh comments fuel me and i have an AU fic planned for these two but if you didn’t then i’ll never write again i swear lol. okay see you lovely people on the flip side:)


End file.
